Cameras, video cameras, and display monitors are typically not calibrated to record or display accurate image information. With an uncalibrated camera and/or display monitor, to a trained eye the color of an object will not be accurate after it is sensed via the camera and then displayed on the display monitor. Conventionally, most calibration procedures involve human interaction to judge how the colors should be tuned or adjusted in order to for colors to be displayed correctly.
There are existing techniques for camera and monitor calibration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,192 to Tomaszewski, for example, relates to techniques for computer-driven calibration of a camera and an end user display monitor. However, the techniques described in Tomaszewski rely on the camera to be calibrated by use of a calibrated reference monitor, and calibration of the second, uncalibrated, end user monitor by use of the already calibrated camera. Conventional automated calibration procedures calibrate each unit (camera and display monitor) separately, but do not ensure that the camera and display monitor are calibrated together.